interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
United Earth Fleet Alliance
the United Earth fleet alliance is a faction based in the game interstellar pilot. It is not based in the main game therefore may not seem relevant to TEF or other popular factions within the game. United Earth Fleet Alliance During 2235 the factions of the dragon and Zion republic were ruling across the universe. Pheonix operations had already started their rise to power, attacking a number of major bases belonging to the dragon Navy. Jack Mallone was granted ownership of a Magnus-A battleship, who then went on to sell it to the Zion Republic. Mallone then purchased a Military outpost and placed it in the Gravar sector, becoming the base of operations for the Terran alliance. For a year, the Alliance only commissioned passenger operations across Malest, Gravar and Alanestes, until pheonix began to attack a research outpost belonging to the Terran Alliance. Mallone then reconsidered the militarism of the alliance, creating a fleet of Flyers. First victory During the beginning of 2236, Jack Mallone led an attack against the lead outpost belonging to Phoenix operations. Only two ships were lost that day and the Terran Alliance came out victorious, now it was the Earth Fleet Alliance (EFA). Overthrown by Jonathan One year later, Mallone was overthrown by Lucas Jonathan, Who made Earth Fleet more aggressive in the coming years. ''Emperor ''Jonathan then ignorantly attacked Two more Military outposts belonging to Phoenix and the newly formed Azure rebellion, Causing the Fleet to suffer Major losses. Despite the Fleets now aggressive personality, it formed closer alliances with the Dragon and Zion Factions, yet somehow having a power race with the Dragon Navy. The new flagship: Maximus When Admiral Jonathan realized his error, he knew that the fleet needed a ship to follow, one that would give them hope. Jonathan ordered for an overlord class cruiser, that was later upgraded with the strogest shields, weapons and propulsion systems available at the time. The ship, Commisioned and the EFC Maximus MK 1 A , was sent on its first mission in 2237. It proved effective against laser turrets and was used in Offensive missions against Outposts. Taking back the throne. A few months after the maximus' first victory, Jack Mallone returned. He ordered Lucas Jonathan to hand the throne back. Jonathan refused and Later was executed by his former bodyguard. Rise of Azure After Jack had taken back leadership of Earth Fleet, Phoenix had gained a powerful new ally named the Azure rebellion. Azure was the first faction posing a direct threat to the alliance, having destroyed a majority of passenger transports belonging to Earth Fleet. As a result of this unforeseen alliance, the fleet Upgraded the Maximus with Laser IVs and Vs to be capable of destroying a base on its own. Earth Fleet also bought multiple Vessels that will be listed later. Battle of Malest During the war with the Phoenix/Azure alliance, Earth Fleet had lost defenses for the primary research post in the Malest sector due to multiple attacks from Azure forces. The rebellion made a notable mistake while attacking the post with the Maximus' Fleet patrolling known enemy trade routes. The Maximus received the distress signal from the post and changed course to aid the civilians. When the Fleet arrived an Ares class ship decloaked and attacked the Maximus causing significant damage, Causing the entire Earth Fleet armada to converge on the Fleet's Position. Both Phoenix and Azure were involved in the battle, but Earth fleet emerged victorious, but still attained heavy casualties. other information Ships belonging to Earth Fleet Project SEDO alternate timelines My YouTube Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCO2fd0QsJDwEwyNDFJZFQbw